


A Star that Never Sleep

by cryst_almer (wynstellar)



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: Gen, Reincarnation, Time Skips
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 14:37:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17265980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynstellar/pseuds/cryst_almer
Summary: Kehidupan mereka terlempar-lempar, seakan permainan dari benang merah yang mengikat kedua insan.Yaegashi Kensuke merasa pernah menemukan jiwa Sakuraba Ryota dalam sosok lain yang pernah ia temui. Sekiranya jiwanya berkata seperti itu.





	A Star that Never Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Tsukipro, ALIVE Series (c) Tsukino Talent Production/Fujiwara. No profit gained,

_Hal yang pertama kali menyambutnya hanyalah hampa. Entah berapa kali dia berkedip, yang ditemukannya hanya putih, dan kosong. Kosong yang tidak sanggup diraih oleh nalar. Ia berteriak, tidak ada menjawab, bahkan suara miliknya tak dapat didengar._

_Dunia—apakah dia masih hidup di tempat yang disebut dunia? Tanpa siapapun?_

_Ia memejamkan mata._

* * *

Kensuke mendongak sambil menghela napas panjang. Hari ini, terhitung ketiga kali telinganya memerah akibat kesalahan sepele diikuti bentakan dari senior yang memintanya bertugas untuk berjaga. Belum juga satu minggu, sudah begini, esok bagaimana.

Segala sumpah serapah ia pendam. Kensuke baru tahu jika tempatnya berjaga jauh lebih ganas daripada perkiraannya. Tugasnya hanya berdiri dan mengawasi di dekat gerbang, sesekali berkeliling di sekitar untuk memastikan tidak ada sesuatu yang ganjil.

Apa karena dia anak baru, jadi para seniornya memperlakukannya seperti bocah?

Langkahnya terhenti, begitu juga segala kekesalan batin. Ia menerawang sekitar. Hamparan yang terlalu luas, baginya. Tidak ada gerbang ataupun garis batas, atau pula _sephiroth_ lain. Mungkinkah tempat ini merupakan tempat terlarang yang pernah ia dengar dari senior— _jangan pernah ke sana atau kau akan kehilangan identitasmu sebagai_ sephiroth _, lho!_

Mungkin, jika dia menelusuri lebih jauh, dia akan tahu seberapa tabu tempat yang mereka katakan. Mungkin, Kensuke adalah _sephiroth_ pertama dari kaum _netzach_ yang menginjakkan kaki di sini. Mungkin, namanya akan dipuja-puja sebagai _sephiroth_ pemberani dan pembawa kemenangan—

“Oi.”

—atau, mungkin, hari ini, nama Kensuke akan dikenang sebagai _sephiroth_ baru yang tidak patuh aturan.

Si rambut biru gelap itu memberanikan diri menoleh, lantas berkedip lama setelah mendapati adanya kilatan yang jauh lebih mengerikan dari You.

(Oh, siapapun, tolong aku, aku baru di sini, mana mungkin aku meninggalkan tempat ini, terlalu cepat!)

“Ha-halo.” Senyumnya terlalu kikuk. Akan tetapi, senyum tersebut langsung tergantikan dengan muka panik seraya menjauh sebisa mungkin.

Warna itu. Dominasi hitam. Anting bersayap di sebelah kiri. Kontras dari kaumnya.

“Untuk apa seorang _qliphoth_ ada di sini? Kau berencana menyusup lalu menghancurkan tempat ini?!” bentak Kensuke, “Tapi, sayang sekali, kau tidak akan bisa lari dari sini!”

Kensuke terpaku ketika lawan bicaranya malah menaikkan bahu. “Itu kalimatku, _sephiroth_ rendahan.”

“Rendahan?!”

Yang melampar pernyataan menggeleng pasrah, lalu pertanyaan tertuju pada Kensuke, “Kau _sephiroth_ baru?” Anggukannya ragu. “Pantas saja.”

Kensuke masih menaruh waspada pada eksistensi yang mampu mengancam dirinya kapan saja. Ia menelan ludah guna menghilangkan ragu, kemudian, “Kau siapa? Aku baru tahu ada _qliphoth_ yang dapat menginjakkan kaki di sini tanpa ragu dan berlagak seperti orang penting.”

Pertanyaannya tidak mendapat jawaban, tetapi hanya gestur pemuda itu yang memangkas jarak antara mereka. Semakin dekat, sampai-sampai Kensuke mampu merasakan helaan napas menyapu leher.

“ _Netzach_.”

Seluruh tubuh bergidik mendengar pernyataan tersebut. Kensuke mendelik. “Kautahu tentang kaumku, kaum kami?” Pertanyaan yang diajukan sekadar menuntaskan rasa penasaran.

“Pelajaran dasar bagi _qliphoth_ adalah mendeteksi kaum kalian,” jawaban penuh kebanggan terlontar diikuti dagu terangkat jumawa. “Suatu saat kau harus tahu. Tentang kaummu sendiri. Tentang kaum kami.” Jarak mereka menipis lagi, hingga Kensuke yakin kalau _qliphoth_ ini berbahaya, “juga bagaimana caranya membunuh kami.”

Secepatnya Kensuke beranjak dari pijakannya. Ia sendiri tidak tahu alasan dibalik napasnya terengah hebat. Semua tindakan _qliphoth_ tersebut sama sekali tak sanggup diterka. Datang, kemudian menebak tentang identitasnya, ditambah dia mengatakan tentang membunuh. Satu kesimpulan; _qliphoth_ di hadapannya benar-benar berbahaya.

Lamunan Kensuke hilang usai mendengar tawa pelan dari lawan bicaranya. “Pertama kali aku menemui _sephiroth_ , apalagi dari _netzach_ , tanpa hawa membunuh,” ujarnya, “Kau sangat suci. Suatu saat, eksistensimu akan menjadi aset paling berharga untuk kaummu.”

_Sebenarnya apa yang dia bicarakan?!_

_Qliphoth_  itu masih memperhatikan gestur Kensuke. Penuh keraguan dan ketidaktahuan tentang tempat mereka berdiri. Napas dihela lebih dalam. “Aku akan menceritkan tentang tempat ini, kau ingin mengetahui lebih jauh, ‘kan?”

Tawaran yang dilontarkan membuat Kensuke goyah. Salahkan minimnya informasi tentang kaumnya hingga dia terjebak dilema; memilih melarikan diri dan melaporkan keberadaan _qliphoth_ itu atau sekali seumur hidup mempercayai ceritanya.

Tidak memerlukan jeda panjang untuk mendapatkan anggukan dari Kensuke.

(Apapun yang dikatakan pemuda itu, Kensuke tak sanggup menolak.)

“Jadi, hei, _netzach_ , kita berada di tempat tabu, daerah abu-abu bagi _qliphoth_ dan _sephiroth_. Hanya di antara kita yang terpilih dan sanggup memasuki area ini,” jelasnya luga. Lantas dilanjutkan usai satu helaan, “Dulu, tempat ini adalah tempat pembantaian para _sephiroth_ yang melakukan dosa tidak terampuni. Beberapa dari mereka akan bereinkarnasi, ada yang juga yang menjadi abu.

“Jika beruntung, mereka akan menjadi cerminan kejahatan _sephiroth_ , yaitu _qliphoth_.”

Kensuke menelan ludah, kemudian memberanikan diri untuk bertanya, “Apakah kau merupakan salah satu reinkarnasi tersebut?”

Lirikan tajam dari _qliphoth_ membuat Kensuke bungkam. “Benar.” _Qliphoth_ itu mengalihkan pandangan darinya. “Aku tergolong yang beruntung, masih memiliki memori ketika aku adalah _sephiroth_. Biasanya, _qliphoth_ dari reinkarnasi _sephiroth_ seperti bayi yang terperangkap dalam tubuh seorang dewasa. Aku—“

“Pantas saja lagakmu seperti orang penting dan sedikit angkuh,” sela Ken sembari menganggukan kepala, “rupanya _qliphoth_ yang sedang mengenang masa lalunya,” ia bergumam, “Apa kau baru saja menyesali dosamu?”

Seketika Kensuke merasakan dingin setelah mendapatkan lirikan tajam, jauh lebih mengintimidasi dari sebelumnya. “Kau _sephiroth_ tidak tahu apa-apa, lebih baik diam atau kau akan terbunuh di sini.”

Ancaman dari _qliphoth_ tidak ditanggapi dengan serius. Setelah memberanikan diri, ia baru menjawab, “Aaa, menyeramkan sekali~” nadanya menggoda, tanpa disadari membuat _qliphoth_ itu mengerutkan dahi. Kensuke menghela napas, kemudian berujar, “Bunuh saja. Kalau bisa, sih.”

Kensuke mengurungkan niatnya untuk menggoda lebih ketika _qliphoth_ di depannya menunduk. Suasana menjadi lebih tenang, tetapi atmosfir kesedihan mampu ia rasakan. Perlahan, beberapa hipotesis tak masuk akal mulai menghantui pikiran.

Berapa kali Kensuke salah berucap dan menyebabkan kejadian seperti ini? _Jangan sampai aku sungguh terbunuh di sini, aaa aaa!_

“Kau tak pantas mengucapkan kalimat itu, _netzach_ bodoh,” balas _qliphoth_ itu, yang sanggup membuat netra hijau itu membulat sempurna. “Kau menarik, _netzach_. Kemarilah.”

Uluran tangan itu terbuka, mengundang _sephiroth_ terjebak dalam hasutan _qliphoth._ Kensuke mengambil beberapa langkah mundur sambil menggeleng ketakutan. Ia tidak akan tertipu lagi. Cukup dengan mengetahui asal-usul hamparan ini, tidak lebih.

“Jangan khawatir, aku tidak akan membunuhmu.”

Pertahanan Kensuke runtuh. 

“Buka tanganmu,” pinta sang _qliphoth_ setelah jarak di antara mereka menyempit. Kensuke mengangguk. Kemudian keningnya berkerut melihat benda yang ada dii tangannya. “Kau pasti tahu apa ini,” ia menunjuk anting yang sedang dipakai, “Itu pasangan dari ini.”

Kensuke menangkupkan tangan. Ia dibuat terkejut ketika tangan sang _qliphoth_ menggenggam erat kepalan tangannya. Kensuke sadar tentang tatapan _amethyst_ yang sempat membuatnya tergeming bukanlah tatapan tanpa definisi penting.

“Suatu saat, antara _qliphoth_ dan _sephiroth_ akan terjadi pertumpahan darah,” genggaman pemuda itu semakin erat, “jika waktu itu telah datang, berjanjilah kepadaku satu hal.”

Bahwasannya Kensuke telah diberi peringatan berulang-ulang tentang kata-kata dari _qliphoth_ mampu menuntunnya, bahkan _sephiroth_ elit dapat dengan mudah terjatuh dalam kegelapan. Apalagi janji _qliphoth_ yang setara dengan janji murahan mampu membuat kaum mereka terbunuh dengan mudah. Bisikan-bisikan untuk segera menghindar pun membuang omong kosong darinya.

Kensuke mengabaikan segala bisikan imajiner tersebut.

“Bunuh aku dan lindungi kaummu, _netzach_ , kaum _sephiroth_ pembawa kemenangan.”

Janji dari _qliphoth_ itu hanya ada satu konklusi; melindungi. Oleh sebab itu, Kensuke menyerahkan dirinya pada gelapnya dunia, menghilangkan garis tabu di antara _sephiroth_ dan _qliphoth_. Demi kedamaian dunia. Demi menjunjung titel pembawa kemenangan.

Demi menjaga momentum di antara mereka.

(Ia menggenggam erat pemberian sang _qliphoth._ Saking eratnya, ia tak menyadari sejak kapan air mata telah membasahi kedua pipinya.)

* * *

_Ia membuka mata._

_Gelap. Sesak. Takut. Jeritan penuh derita, isak tangis tak kunjung berhenti, umpatan silih berganti. Tercium aroma dan matanya jelas menangkap pemandangan yang sangat ingin dihindari._

_Merah. Menyengat. Mengerikan._

_Lagi, ia memejamkan mata, disusul menutup telinga yang sedari tadi menangkap jerit nelangsa dan menyakitkan, sembari berharap ada uluran tangan sehingga dia pergi dari dunia ini._

_Selamanya_.

* * *

Dunia berada di ambang kehancuran.

Setidaknya hal tersebut dapat Ryota ucapkan sesuka hati atas dasar mimpi buruk yang kerap mendatanginya setiap malam. Dentingan pedang, anak panah yang menghiasi langit, tanpa memandang tempat mendarat, diikuti teriakan tentang penggulingan kekuasaan. Ryota memejamkan mata, mencoba menghapus ilusi yang selalu menghantui. Sebisa mungkin ia meredam amarah sembari mempercayai bahwa mimpinya tidak akan pernah terjadi.

Ketukan dari pintu menghentikan lamunan sementara, diikuti panggilan, “Pangeran Ryota.” Helaan napasnya jauh lebih panjang. Ia ingin bangkit, menyelesaikan semua urusan hari ini, lalu melupakan ilusi itu, namun, gemetar masih mendominasi tubuh. Bibir bawah digigitnya, sekeras mungkin.

“Kami menunggu Anda untuk sarapan, kemudian agenda selanjutnya yaitu bertemu pengawal pribadi Anda. Terima kasih, Pangeran Ryota.”

Pengawal pribadi? Umurnya sudah cukup untuk melangkah sendiri. Kemampuan tentang melindungi diri juga terhitung cukup. Apa yang dipikirkan oleh sang Raja? Mengapa repot-repot merekrut seseorang atau lebih yang bahkan Ryota belum tahu kompetensinya?

Nyatanya, Ryota memilih patuh daripada memikirkan penawaran yang membuatnya bahkan sekadar menelan sarapannya terasa rumit.

.

.

“Pangeran Ryota,” awalnya, “pemuda ini yang akan menjadi pengawal pribadi Anda. Berasal dari Klan Yaegashi.”

Netra menyerupai _amethyst_ itu memicing. Di hadapannya, pemuda yang sekiranya seumuran, dengan rambut biru gelap, dan iris menyerupai _emerald_. Pandangannya teralih pada sarung pedang di samping kiri, terlihat berat. Ia berspekulasi, pemuda itu adalah seorang pendekar pedang. Hanya itu saja, adakah keistimewaan lain?

Tapi, secercah ingatan bertanya tentang eksistensi orang tersebut. Ryota menatap lebih intens, seolah mencari tahu, lebih tepatnya ada firasat Ryota pernah menemui pemuda itu. Entah di mana. Dia bukan orang asing.

“Dia? Klan Yaegashi?” Ryota bertanya penuh keraguan sambil melirik sang pengawal pribadi. Orang yang dituju hanya tertawa kikuk. “Kukira Klan Yaegashi memiliki kelebihan yang jauh lebih menonjol.”

“Jangan begitu, Pangeran Ryota,” sela salah satu pelayan, “Pemuda ini mempunyai kemampuan berpedang lebih unggul daripada prajurit lain di sini. Darah Yaegashi yang mengalir dalam pemuda ini tidak perlu diragukan. Selain itu, Klan Yaegashi memang telah ditakdirkan untuk melayani pemegang tahta kerajaan. Kami yakin Pangeran Ryota akan—“

Keringat mulai bercucuran dari kening. Tatapannya sudah tidak tertuju pada siapapun. Ryota menggelengkan kepala berulang kali. Ia melangkah mundur hingga punggungnya menabrak dinding. Seluruh tubuhnya merasakan dingin lebih hebat daripada tadi pagi.

_Kobaran api. Mayat-mayat tergeletak, terinjak, terbuang sia-sia. Tangisan menggema di seluruh penjuru negara. Dirinya bersimpuh di tanah, di bawah pohon Oak, memangku seseorang yang tersenyum sembari memejamkan mata. Tangannya berlumuran darah, kemudian hujan turun menghapus segala nelangsa yang dia alami._

Ryota masih mengawasi keadaan sekitar, berharap tidak ada yang menaruh curiga atas perubahan tingkah secara mendadak. “Mimpi buruk itu lagi ....”

Penjelasan panjang dari pelayan itu perlahan mengabur dari pendengaran Ryota, yang sekarang lebih tertarik pada pemuda itu. Ia masih menerka tentang asal-usul sang pengawal pribadi. Mengapa sekelebat mimpi buruk itu muncul ketika Ryota sedang menaruh atensi pada pemuda itu?

“Perkenalkan namamu,” pinta pelayan lain, secara tidak langsung membuyarkan lamunan Ryota.

Yang dipinta mengangguk. “Yaegashi Kensuke. Mulai saat ini, aku akan menjadi pengawal pribadi Anda, Pangeran Ryota. Salam kenal!”

“Oi, di mana sopan santunmu terhadap—“

“Tidak apa-apa,” Ryota memotong pembicaraan tanpa ragu. Sang pangeran menatap lurus pada pengawal pribadi. Pelayan lain berusaha menjauhi keduanya, seolah tahu apa yang akan dilakukan sang penerus tahta. “Sore nanti, ketika latihan rutin, bertandinglah denganku. Jika kau dapat menimbulkan satu goresan saja pada tubuhku, kuakui dirimu sebagai pengawal pribadiku.”

Permintaan sang pangeran membuat siapapun yang mendengar membelalak. Tetapi, tidak ada yang berusaha mencegah. Ucapan Pangeran Ryota terlalu sulit untuk dipatahkan, ditambah terlalu mengintimidasi bagi mereka.

Namun, hanya satu orang yang mampu melengkungkan senyum penuh kebanggaan.

“Aku berjanji tidak akan mengecewakanmu, Pangeran Ryota.”

.

.

“Kau semakin mahir untuk berkuda sambil memanah, Pangeran Ryota.”

Tawa pelan mengalun dari pemuda yang mengikuti dari belakang. Senyum merekah darinya, terselip kebanggaan atas usaha yang dilakukan selama beberapa waktu ini. “Kemampuan memanahmu juga semakin membaik.”

“Mulutmu juga menjadi lebih mahir untuk berkata manis, Ken,” Ryota membalas setelah menghentikan langkah kuda yang ditunggangi. “Bisakah kau tidak memanggil ‘Pangeran’ ketika kita tidak di lingkungan kerajaan, Ken?”

Si rambut biru tua menghentikan kuda, lalu turun untuk menuntunnya. “Maaf, maaf. Aku terbawa suasana karena hasil latihan kita melebihi ekspetasiku,” ucapnya sembari tersenyum lebar, “seperti yang diharapkan darimu, Ryota.”

“Ryo saja cukup,” tukas Ryota. Ia mengedarkan pandangan pada padang savanna. Bunga-bunga yang bermekaran menarik atensi Ryota. Ia berjongkok untuk memetik bunga, lalu menyelipkan di sekitar telinga. Senyum mungil dengan tatapan sayu membuat Kensuke penasaran.

Kensuke membiarkan sang pangeran bermain dengan hamparan bunga di sini, selagi dia menepikan kuda sembari tetap menjalankan tugasnya sebagai pengawal. Kensuke rasa, dia tidak salah memilih tempat ini sebagai tempat beristirahat.

Pangeran Ryota yang dianggap sering meremehkan orang lain dan terkadang mengintimidasi itu mampu melengkungkan senyum tulus, seperti sang penerus tahta sesungguhnya. Namun, ada perasaan yang mengganggu Kensuke.

“Ken,” panggil Ryota yang berhasil membuyarkan lamunan si ahli pedang. “Setelah urusanmu selesai, bagaimana kalau kita beristirahat di bawah pohon itu?”

Tatapan Kensuke mengikuti jemari Ryota. Naungan dari pohon itu terlihat sejuk. Seperti yang diharapkan dari sang Pangeran dapat memilih tempat yang sempurna untuk beristirahat. Ia mengangguk. “Kalau begitu, aku menunggumu di sana,” ucap Ryota.

“Baiklah, Pangeran Ryota,” balasan Kensuke hanya ditanggapi desis sekaligus tatapan tajam yang tertuju langsung ke arahnya. Setelah mengabaikan hal tersebut, Kensuke bergegas melakukan tugasnya sembari menyiapkan beberapa bekal yang telah dikemas untuk dibawanya menuju pohon itu.

Buru-buru Kensuke menghapus pikiran buruk sebelum Sang Pangeran menerka ekspresinya (yang biasanya berujung sindiran pedas). Sekarang, mereka membutuhkan istirahat, bukan merenungi urusan kerajaan.

“Ini,” Kensuke menyodorkan keranjang pada Ryota menyandarkan diri pada pohon, “maaf, aku hanya bisa menyiapkan air dan roti, jauh lebih sederhana daripada makan yang sering kau santap,” ia tersenyum masam melihat ekspresi sang pangeran, “tidak apa-apa, ‘kan?”

Ryota menyeringai, “Bahkan kau menyiapkan makanan, padahal kita hanya berlatih berkuda dan memanah. Mungkin hari ini aku akan menandainya sebagai hari di mana seorang Yaegashi Kensuke menjadi pengawal yang benar-benar memahami tuannya.”

“Aku hanya ingin mengapresiasi kegigihanmu untuk berlatih!” nadanya cukup tinggi, tetapi bukan membentak, cenderung menutupi perasaan tak terduga yang menggelayuti hati. “Bersyukurlah aku bisa menjadi baik kepadamu, Sang Pangeran yang dulu sangat takut dengan kuda, tapi sekarang malah berlatih setiap hari.”

“Kau ....”

Tidak terselip amarah, malah keduanya saling melempar tawa tanpa beban. Antara _emerald_ dan _amethyst_ itu tak sengaja bertemu, lalu memutuskan kontak dalam sekejap. Jeda mengisi, hanya daun-daun terbang mengikuti hembusan angin.

“Terima kasih, Ken.”

Hening di antara mereka sirna. Si pemilik nama terperangah atas ucapannya terlalu tulus bagi Kensuke, tapi dia tak ada daya untuk melawan atau sekadar menyindir. Sang pengawal menyeringai kesal, mengakui betapa patuhnya pada Tuannya.

Sekali lagi Kensuke mencuri pandang pada Ryota yang memilih menikmati pemberiannya sembari memperhatikan langit.

Suasana seperti inilah yang diharapkan Kensuke. Kedamaian. Lalu helaan napasnya menjadi lebih panjang. Pikirannya menerawang berbagai perkara.

Tinggal menghitung bulan Ryota akan diangkat sebagai Raja. Ketika itu pula, Kensuke akan menjadi salah satu jendral perang, yang artinya Kensuke tidak dapat selamanya berada di samping sang pangeran. Bukan itu saja yang membuatnya risau.

Lingkungan kerajaan terlalu menyakitkan bagi sang penerus tahta. Pembunuhan yang dilakukan oleh beberapa pelayan, penganiayaan kaum tidak mampu, pun keadaan ekonomi yang sulit dipantau oleh Ryota. Isu tentang kudeta juga semakin kencang.

Beban yang ditanggung Ryota terlalu berat. Bahkan Kensuke belum sanggup membayangkan ketika Ryota sungguh menjadi Raja.

Tapi, karena itu, Kensuke berniat selalu di samping Ryota, sebagai pelindung, sekaligus tempat bersandar Ryota ketika meluapkan segala amarah yang menyelimutinya.

“Ken—“

“Ryo—“

Kedua insan tersebut terjebak suasana kikuk, kemudian memilih saling menghindari kontak. “Kau duluan, Pangeran,” pinta Kensuke sembari mengusap tengkuk leher. Ah, dia paling tidak menyukai atmosfer seperti ini.

Satu helaan napas untuk mengawali, kemudian, “Sebentar lagi aku akan menjadi raja.”

“Aku tahu.”

“Sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi jendral perang, bukan lagi pengawal pribadiku.”

“... Aku tahu.”

Ryota memilih jeda, kemudian mengembuskan napas dengan ragu. “Tentang mimpiku. Tentang realita yang sebentar lagi pasti terwujud,” nada bicaranya terdengar goyah, “lebih baik kau segera mundur dari jabatanmu dan jangan kembali ke kerajaan.” Perlahan dia menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara tekukan lutut, “kau bukan pion untuk dikorbankan.”

“Dan kau adalah raja yang harus aku lindungi,” jawaban tegas itu menggetarkan seluruh tubuhnya. “Kau benar, aku bukan pion yang dikorbankan. Aku adalah kesatria yang bertugas melindungi sang Raja dan penerusnya,” Kensuke melirik, “Janjiku untuk membuatmu tidak kecewa masih kupegang.”

“Kalau begitu!” Kensuke terhentak ketika kerah pakaiannya ditarik. Ia mampu menafsirkan sang pangeran sedang terjebak amarah, tetapi Kensuke memilih mengabaikan. “Janjimu sudah terbayar. Selama ini kau tidak pernah mengecewakanku, sebagai pengawal dan satu-satunya tempat untuk bercerita.”

Kensuke merasakan pemuda yang dia layani selama tujuh tahun ini sedang melawan takut ketika tangan mereka bertautan. Perlahan dia melepaskan genggaman di kerah, lalu tetap menggenggam tangan itu. Ia tersenyum tipis, “Itu janjiku saat pertama kali kita bertemu. Setelah aku mampu mengalahkanmu, aku berjanji lagi, ‘kan?”

Ryota menggeleng, berusaha menolak apapun kalimat yang Kensuke ucapkan. “Sebagai Klan Yaegashi, sebagai Yaegashi Kensuke, aku akan melindungi kerajaan dan penerusnya,” ia menghela napas, “Pangeran Ryota bukanlah orang bodoh yang tidak sanggup menafsir perkataanku.”

“Tapi ....”

“Kata ‘tapi’ merupakan kata tabu untukmu, Pangeran.”

Senyum Kensuke sangat cerah. Tidak tersirat kesedihan atau paksaan dari itu. Ryota bertanya-tanya apakah akal sehat pemuda ini telah rusak karena terlalu sering bercengkerama dengan kuda atau keturuan Klan Yaegashi terlalu mudah untuk pasrah kepada tuannya?

“Aaa, pembicaraan ini terlalu berat,” ujarnya ringan. “Ah, iya, Pangeran, bolehkah aku bertanya tentang kalung kristal hijau yang kau pakai sekarang?” ia bertanya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk benda yang dimaksud, “kudengar sebelum kalung itu diserahkan padamu, kalung itu selalu membawa malapetaka yang memakainya. Apa itu benar?”

“Setelah tujuh tahun bersamaku, kau baru bertanya tentang kalung ini?” yang ditanya hanya tertawa garing. “Kalung ini memang membawa malapetaka. Siapapun yang memakainya, suatu saat akan menimbulkan kekacauan, atau mati dengan—“

“Kalau begitu, kau pakai saja kalungku!”

Permintaan Kensuke membuat Ryota mengerutkan kening dalam-dalam. Ryota semakin bertanya ketika sang pengawal itu melepaskan kalung yang selalu dia pakai dengan mudah.

“Kau lihat bunga yang ada dalam kristal pada kalung ini, ‘kan? Ini bunga _rosemary_ , bunga kebanggaan Klan Yaegashi, sama dengan bunga yang kauselipkan di telingamu,” Kensuke mengambil bunga dari telinga Ryota. “ _Rosemary_ melambangkan tentang kenangan. Selain itu, bunga ini selalu membawa keberuntungan bagi siapapun yang merawatnya dan menjaganya. Jadi, pakailah kalung ini, Ryo.”

Pangeran itu menatap ragu, lalu bertanya, “Bukankah kalung ini sangat berharga untukmu, Ken?”

“Kalung ini mudah dibuatnya, kok! Cukup memetik beberapa bunga, dan sentuhan ajaib, aku bisa membuat replika seperti kalung ini,” jawabnya lugas. “Tapi aku tidak akan membuatkan kalung lainnya untukmu, Ryo.”

Ryota terperangah atas kemampuan Kensuke untuk membaca pikirannya. Sang pangeran mengalah. Dia melepaskan kalung yang tengah dipakainya. Kalung dengan kristal hijau yang menemani selama hidupnya telah berpindah tempat. Kini, yang ada di genggamannya adalah kalung dengan kristal bulat yang di dalamnya terdapat kelopak bunga rosemary.

Kensuke tersenyum lebar, tak peduli dengan tatapan kesal dari Ryota. “Dari tadi kau menyangkutpautkan janjiku. Sekarang, bolehkah aku meminta janji padamu, Wahai Pangeran Sakuraba Ryota?”

“Kau ini siapa, seenaknya menyuruh Pangeran?”

“Siapa suruh tidak memanggilnya dengan embel-embel ‘Pangeran’ ketika di luar lingkungan kerajaan? Itu sama saja artinya untuk sekarang kita bukan lagi pangeran dan pengawal, hanya dua orang yang sedang mengasah kemampuannya, bukan?”

(Ryota kalah telak.)

Ia memilih memalingkan muka disusul dengus kesal untuk mengakhiri perdebatan. “Terserah kau saja, Ken.”

Semula Ryota yang enggan menatap pemuda di sampingnya, harus meruntuhkan pertahannya. Ia menilik, lalu atensinya tersita utuh ketika menangkap keseriusan dari mimik Kensuke. Kilat mata dari _emerald_ yang selalu membuat Ryota kagum itu sedang menatapnya dengan definisi lain.

“Berjanjilah untuk memakai kalung ini selamanya. Dengan begitu, aku, Yaegashi Kensuke akan selalu melindungimu walaupun nyawa adalah bayarannya, Ryota.”

Sakuraba Ryota memilih bungkam, tetapi tangannya bergetar hebat saat memakai pemberian Kensuke. Kristal bulat bening itu dia genggam erat, lalu seringai penuh kebanggaan terbentuk.

“Kau dapat memegang janjiku, begitu pula dengan janjimu, Yaegashi Kensuke.”

.

.

Sepantasnya Ryota paham tentang mimpi yang selalu menghantuinya sejak bertemu seorang Yaegashi Kensuke. Mimpi yang selalu tertuju pada hari ini. Ryota terus menggenggam kalung yang digunakan, membiarkan pipinya terbasahi air mata, masa bodoh dengan kristal yang mulai terbalut merah.

“Seharusnya aku tidak menyerahkan kalung itu padamu, Ken. Seharusnya aku yang ada di posisimu. Mereka mengincarku, bukan kau.”

Kini jemarinya berusaha meraih kristal yang sangat familiar bagi Ryota, lantas dia menunduk,

“Sampai detik ini, kau tetap saja menjaga janjimu. Kau tidak pernah mengecewakanku, Kensuke. Selamanya.”

(Ryota hanya ingin ia segera sadar dari mimpi buruk. Namun, hal itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. Selamanya.)

* * *

_Ini yang ketiga, seingatnya. Tubuh yang terpelanting jauh, tetapi tidak terasa apapun. Mungkinkah dia benar-benar meninggalkan dunia? Tampar. Cubit. Pukul. Bahkan menghantam tanah. Tidak meninggalkan memar atau bekas apapun. Salahsalahsalah. Ada yang salah._

_Rentetan pertanyaan (diselubungi bingung) itu terputus ketika pendengarannya menangkap dentingan yang lumrah didengar. Kakinya melangkah sendiri, seolah nada-nada yang terbentuk menuntunnya. Kemudian, ia melihat uluran tangan tertuju padanya. Ia meraih penuh asa, tanpa tersisa keraguan sedikitpun._

_Ketika berhasil menggapai tangan itu, sekali lagi, bibirnya merapalkan harap sekaligus impian; tentang tempatnya bernaung._

_Terakhir. Selamanya._

* * *

 

Ada kalanya Ryota lebih menyenangi berdiam diri di kamar untuk menyelesaikan tugas-tugasnya, daripada berbaur di ruang tengah. Netranya bergulir pada meja yang dijadikannya sebagai tempat bersandar; penuh kertas dan alat tulis berserakan. Jemarinya mengacak-acak rambut, merutuki dirinya yang dapat terlelap dengan suasana berantakan seperti ini.

“Ryou?”

Ketokan dari pintu mengalun pelan, tapi sanggup membuat Ryota membelalak. Matanya bergulir pada weker di meja. Ah, satu lagi kelalaian Ryota; bisa-bisanya bangun kesiangan. Mungkin efek kekosongan jadwal untuk hari ini.

“Tunggu sebentar.”

Ryota buru-buru beranjak dari tempat sembari menyatukan lembaran-lembaran tersebut sampai tersusun rapi. Pemuda itu menghela napas sebagai bentuk apresiasi kecil, kemudian menghampiri seseorang yang sudah menunggu di depan pintu.

“Ken?” sapaannya condong ke pertanyaan. Seingat Ryota, seharusnya Ken sudah berada di tempat kerja, bukan di depan kamarnya untuk sekadar membangunkan. “Kau tidak ada jadwal?”

Pemuda berambut biru gelap tersebut mengangguk. Netra hijau muda itu mengedarkan pandangan, kemudian jatuh pada salah satu sudut kamar Ryota. “Kau bergadang, Ryo?”

Pertanyaan darinya menimbulkan tawa sumbang, lalu disusul dengan helaan napas yang semakin membuat Ryota bersalah. “Hanya terlalu asik dengan sesuatu, kok.”

Kensuke menepuk dahi pelan, lalu menggeleng. “Kau itu, kalau sudah tertarik pada suatu hal, sering sekali lupa diri,” ujar Kensuke yang membuat Ryota tersipu. “Apa yang membuatmu sampai bergadang? Kou sampai memintaku untuk membangunkanmu, lho. Soalnya jarang sekali kau bangun lebih siang daripada aku.”

“Ah, hanya—Oi, Ken!” Hendaknya Ryota langsung menjawab, tapi perbuatan Kensuke yang langsung menerobos kamar membuat Ryota harus memutar akal untuk mencegah keusilan rekan kerjanya. “Jangan sembarangan masuk ke kamar orang, dong.”

“Habis aku penasaran,” jawaban berasal dari seseorang yang telah berdiri di samping meja, serta tanpa rasa bersalah berhasil memporakporandakan tumpukan kertas di sana.

“Ken ....”

“He ... _hanakotoba_ , ya?” gumaman Kensuke tidak digubris, melainkan satu jitakan membuatnya meringis. “Sakit, Ryou!”

“Habis kau langsung masuk ke kamar dan seenaknya mengobrak-abrik kertas di sini!” bentakannya membuat Kensuke bergidik. “Jadi, kau ke sini hanya ingin melihat berkas-berkasku atau ada tujuan lain?”

Pertanyaan Ryota tidak mendapatkan respon itu menyebabkan rasa kesal mulai mendominasi. “Oi, Ken—“

“Oh, iya, Kou membuatkan sarapan,” sela Kensuke seolah sedang menghindari malapetaka yang bisa saja terjadi kapan saja. Kensuke tersenyum lebar usai pandangannya termanjakan dengan tulisan ada kertas di genggaman. “Seperti yang diharapkan dari Ryo, kau mencari hal-hal detail yang menarik perhatiannya.”

Celetukan dari Kensuke membuatnya lebih memilih memalingkan muka, sengaja menutupi rona merah pada pipi. “Setelah syuting kemarin, aku jadi tertarik. Mungkin saja bisa berguna.”

“Sangat berguna, kok,” ujar Kensuke yang masih terpaku pada kertas di genggaman, “apalagi untuk membantu Mamoru yang sering sekali menemui jalan buntu, sampai-sampai melakukan tindakan cukup antik,” ia mengerling, “benar, ‘kan?”

“Ah, benar.”

Kedua insan itu terkikih bersama mengingat kejadian beberapa waktu lalu. Niatnya beristirahat setelah bekerja, namun disambut dengan tindakan Mamoru yang di luar nalar; berguling-guling di ruang tengah sembari merapalkan kata-kata yang bahkan Ryota sulit mengerti.

_Pachirarirapachirarirapachira_ atau apalah itu, tapi Ryota dapat menyimpulkan jika sang komposer musik di grup mereka benar-benar kehabisan ide.

“Lalu,” Kensuke memulai konversasi kembali sambil membaca, “um ... di sini ada bunga, ada kamelia merah, bunga matahari, hydrangea, lily ...,” ia malah terperangah sendiri akan banyaknya informasi yang tertera di kertas ini, “Pantas saja kau sampai begadang dan kelihatan pucat. Kau mencari ini setelah kerja padahal kau baru pulang jam sembilan malam?”

Anggukan sekilas itu hanya ditanggapi dengan helaan cukup panjang. “Kalau Kou tahu tentang ini, bisa-bisa dia menjadi lebih cerewet darimu, lho.”

“Be-berisik!”

“Tuh, merah juga telinganya.” Kensuke tidak bisa menahan perasaan geli sedari tadi, kemudian tertawa cukup keras—dan cukup untuk mendapatkan satu sentilan tepat di dahi. “Sakit! Maaf, deh, maaf. Habis, sudah lama aku tidak lihat Ryo yang berambisi selain menyanyi, sih.” Ia mengerucutkan bibir sebal seiring dengan tangannya meletakan kertas-kertas serapi mungkin, daripada terkena semburan lagi.

“Oh, iya, tentang _hanakotoba_ ,” Ryota menghentikan langkahnya, “kau belum menambahkan bunga _rosemary_ dan dafodil, ‘kan?” Pertanyaan Kensuke menimbulkan sepasang mata memicing. “Saat bertemu kakakku, dia sedang jatuh cinta, lalu pembicaraannya hanya tentang bunga dan musik sampai membuatku bosan.”

“Rosemary dan dafodil, ya ....”

Ryota mengangguk sembari mengingat bunga tersebut. Tidak asing. Mungkin ia sempat membaca sekilas tentang rosemary dan dafodil, tapi tak sempat ia tulis pada kertas lainnya. “Terus, apa kakakmu memberitahu tentang hal lain?”

Kensuke mengiyakan. “Dia juga membahas tentang _hanakotoba._ Bunga dafodil melambangkan suatu kehormatan sang pemberi kepada penerima,” ia mengetukkan jemari di dagu sembari menerawang langit-langit. “Hm ... rosemary ... Ah! Tentang kenangan yang diciptakan dari janji si pemberi dengan penerima, kalau tidak salah, sih.”

Sepasang mata Ryota berkedip cepat. Makna bunga yang disebutkan Kensuke lebih dalam dari yang dia perkirakan. Ia tersenyum, singkat. “Janji, ya...”

“Eh? Kenapa, kenapa?” Kensuke yang tenggelam dengan rasa penasaran, semakin dibuat penasaran ketika Ryota memilih meninggalkan dirinya dan menuju keluar. “Oi, Ryo, kenapa kau senyum-senyum nakal begitu? Bikin penasaran tahu!”

“Kou sedang memasak untuk sarapan, ‘kan?” senyum tipis ia sunggingkan, “aku tidak mau terlambat menikmati makanan buatan Kou. Jadi, ayo.”

Rasa penasaran Kensuke masih menetap hingga pintu kamar itu tertutup rapat.

.

.

.

“Ryo, Ryo, Ryo!”

Sepasang mata sang pemilik nama bergulir malas, lalu membalik satu halaman majalah yang tengah dibaca. “Sejak pagi tadi kau lebih bersemangat dari hari lainnya. Ada apa, Ken?” Ryota memosisikan diri dengan nyaman, melirik kesal pada sumber keributan di asrama.

“Mamoru sudah membuatkan lagu untuk duet kita!”

Semula Ryota yang enggan berpartisipasi, lalu dia tersenyum tipis. “Eh ... jadi, kemarin kita lihat Mamoru yang berguling-guling di ruang tengah itu ternyata sedang melakukan ritualnya?” tukasnya sambil mengalihkan pandangan pada seseorang di seberang.

Mamoru tertawa garing. “Jangan menyebutnya ritual, Ryo-kun.”

“Lalu,” potong Ryota, seolah pembelaan Mamoru hanya angin lalu, “dengan tema ‘waktu’, apa yang sudah kau ciptakan, Mamoru?”

Kini senyum penuh kebanggaan datang dari Mamoru. “Aku jamin kau akan menyenanginya, Ryo-kun. Fufufu~”

Ryota mendengus kesal. Meski begitu, antusiasnya terhadap lagu baru untuk mereka tidak surut. Ia menguap, lalu, “Muka terlalu antusiasmu sama-sama menyebalkannya dengan Ken.”

Kensuke mengerucutkan bibir. “Ryo, kautahu kan kalau Mamoru hanya dapat berjuang semaksimal mungkin ketika menciptakan musik?” Nada semangat itu malah membuat Mamoru mendadak lesu dan memilih menutup mukanya dengan bantal.

“Iya juga, sih,” balas Ryota cepat, lalu menyesap teh untuk kedua kali.

“Kalian berdua jangan begitu,” protes melayang dari Kouki yang tengah menenangkan Mamoru akibat pembicaran mereka. Ia menepuk pundah Mamoru sebelum melayangkan pernyataan, “Bagaimana kalau setelah ini kita mendengarkan lagu itu bersama? Kebetulan aku juga penasaran.”

Sepasang mata Ryota terpejam sebelum mengembusan napas kasar, “Kurasa lagumu akan menawan,” ia meletakkan cangkir di tatakan, “sampai Ken melompat kegirangan sambil memasang muka bodohnya.”

Merah merona menjalar di pipi Kensuke yang langsung memalingkan wajah. Tawa pelan mengalun dari mereka, menghangatkan suasana pagi itu.

(Sedari tadi, Ryota berusaha mengingat-ingat tentang bunga rosemary yang sempat Kensuke singgung. Perasaannya mengatakan kalau bunga itu memiliki makna lebih penting daripada janji dan kenangan. Entah kapan dan di mana, Ryota merasa bunga tersebut merupakan kepingan penting bagi memorinya.)

.

.

Berada di satu ruangan yang sama, bukan berarti membatasi mereka untuk berekspresi. Namun, ketiga orang yang tengah berdiri itu hanya terperangah, kagum usai mendengar melodi yang dimainkan Mamoru.

Sang komposer menghela napas lega setelah menghentikan permainannya. Ia membalik badan, “Kurang lebih seperti itu—“

“Mamoru!” si pemilik nama nyaris tak bisa bereaksi apa-apa selain tergeming ketika tubuhnya digoncang berulang kali oleh Kensuke. “Lagunya! Melodinya! Pianonya! Itu, itu, itu—“

Ryota lantas menghentikan Kensuke dengan memegang erat kedua bahunya. “Tenanglah, Ken. Jangan histeris seperti itu,” pintanya. Tapi, sepertinya, usaha Ryo sia-sia. Kensuke masih menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Mamoru dengan ekspresi terlampau bahagia sambil meracau tak jelas.

Ryota tak menampik tentang alunan melodi yang baru saja Mamoru memainkan. Ryota tak seutuhnya terkejut tentang lagu yang diciptakan Mamoru. Setiap lagu yang ia tulis selalu memenuhi, serta melebihi ekspetasinya.

Tetapi, melodi yang akan menjadi lagu duetnya bersama Kensuke ini, seolah memainkan memori Ryota. Sekilas ia mampu melihat tentang kekacauan di suatu negeri. Meski begitu, Ryota merasakan sesak yang entah dari mana asalnya. Rasa sakit itu layaknya Ryota yang mengalami.

“Ken-kun ....” Mamoru tersenyum, tetapi sedikit dipaksakan. “Aku akan lebih bersyukur kalau kau menghentikan ini—aaa, Ken-kun!”

Si pemilik nama terhenti seketika. Wajahnya mendadak pucat, menimbulkan kepanikan bagi yang melihat.

“Ken? Oi, Ken?!” Pemuda yang sedari tadi memegangi Kensuke lantas menepuk-tepuk pundak karena merasakan sesuatu tidak beres dari temannya itu. “Ken, kau kenapa—“

“Ah, maaf, sepertinya aku masih pusing,”  Kensuke menggelengkan kepala, lalu ia melirik lesu pada kawan di sampingnya. Satu napas pelan sebelum melanjutkan ucapan, “Tapi bohong!” sang pelaku penyebab kepanikan malah menjulurkan lidah sembari mengerling nakal.

Karena ulahnya, kedua kalinya Kensuke mendapatkan jitakan keras tepat di kepala. Kensuke meringis lebih lama daripada sebelumnya. Lirikan tajam ditujukan untuk Ryota, yang menggeleng pasrah atas aksi barusan.

“Kukira kau tidak menyenangi laguku, sampai-sampai kau protes seperti itu,” ujar Mamoru.

“Malah kebalikannya!” jawab Kensuke penuh semangat. Mamoru yang menatapnya termenung, seolah sepasang mata menyerupai _emerald_ itu bersinar penuh kebahagiaan. “Oh, iya, kau sudah menulis liriknya juga?”

“Tentu sudah!” jawaban Mamoru tidak kalah antusias dari Kensuke. Ia mengambil lembaran kertas yang terselip di buku, kemudian diserahkan pada Kensuke dan Ryota. “Aku juga sudah menandai bagian Ryo-kun, Ken-kun, dan bagian yang dinyanyikan kalian berdua.”

“Aku akan mencontohkan, kemudian kalian berdua bisa menyanyikannya, bagaimana?” Tawaran Mamoru diterima secepat mungkin.

_Ano hi no kimi to nemureru yoru awai yume wo mite_

(Ryota merasakan tubuhnya bergidik. Dipenuhi rasa takut. Lantas disirnakan dengan genggaman erat di tangannya.)

_Ukabeta toki ga maboroshi demo kono mi yudanetai_

_(_ Kensuke mengakui dingin yang sempat menghampiri bukan sekadar ilusi.)

_Sore demo watashi wa wa dakishimeru takusareta inochi wo_

(Ryota merasakan mimpi buruk yang ia alami malam tadi memiliki tafsir lebih mengerikan. Tentang orang-orang yang berjanji akan selalu melindungi satu dengan lainnya. Hingga berbagai kenangan akan terukir dan membekas di hati.)

_Kimi to no negai kaketa uta soba ni aru kagiri_

(Kensuke mengakui adanya perasaan kecewa sekaligus kebanggaan sangat besar mengalir melalui darahnya. Tetapi, perasaan tersebut bukan murni darinya. Kensuke tak tahu bagaimana cara mengekspresikannya.)

Ryota dan Kensuke bertukar pandangan, bersama, kemudian keduanya sama-sama memilih bungkam atas ilusi yang baru saja dialami.

“Bagaimana, Ryo-kun, Ken-kun?” Mamoru menurunkan dagu, sedikit lesu atas mimik yang tersirat dari keduanya. “Aneh ... ya?”

Lagi, mereka berdua sama-sama menggeleng. “Tidak, kok! Malah lirik ini seperti membawaku tentang janji dan kenangan yang dikemas dalam lagu!” balasan Kensuke membuat beban Mamoru berkurang drastis, kemudian dia melirik lainnya.

Senyuman dari Ryota cukup membuat Mamoru terperangah. “Kenangan, ya ....” Napas yang ditarik cukup dalam, menyisakan tanya bagi sang komposer. “Terima kasih, lagunya indah, kok.”

Ucapan barusan sanggup membuat kedua orang melongo dengan durasi cukup lama. Kedua orang tersebut saling melirik, lalu tawa pelan terdengar.

“Sungguh, kali ini, sanjunganmu untuk Mamoru sangat tulus, Ryo!”

Pipinya terlanjur hangat, ditambah dengan senyum lebar dari Kensuke, sangat cukup dijadikan alasan untuk mengalihkan pandang dari lainnya.

“Ah, telingamu merah lagi.”

“Ken!”

Kouki memperhatikan dari jauh, tentang tawa, antusias, dan kebahagiaan yang tersirat dari mimik teman-temannya. Senyum pendek ia lukiskan perasaan miliknya, sekaligus menghilangkan sekelebat pikiran buruk atas perilaku aneh dari Kensuke dan Ryota.

Melodi yang barusan Mamoru lantunkan memang sedikit berbeda dari lagu yang dia dan Mamoru nyanyikan, namun masih terdapat ciri khas yang menggambarkan Growth. Kouki tersenyum, tipis. Ia tidak berekspetasi lebih tentang lagu milik Mamoru, harmoni yang dimainkan selalu sesuai dengan kepribadian masing-masing anggota Growth.

Tapi, baru sekali ini, Kouki merasakan lagu itu memiliki makna yang sulit untuk ditafsirkan. Sekiranya, lagu tersebut seperti kenangan dari masa lampau; tentang perjuangan sulit seseorang demi menyelamatkan negerinya. Itu yang dirasakan oleh Kouki. Mungkin Mamoru sengaja menyelipkan cerita seperti itu.

Atmosfir inilah yang diharapkan dari Kouki. Selain itu, ia berharap rasa nyaman dan kehangatan kali ini akan menjadi kekal. Lantas, mereka dapat menyampaikan perasaan tersebut melalui lagu-lagu yang mereka nyanyikan.

Kouki bersyukur, tentang benang merah yang mempertemukan mereka. Kouki ingin terus, dan selalu menjaganya.

 

* * *

_Ia bersyukur telah menggapai tangan tersebut. Ia bersyukur mampu memejamkan kelopak mata dengan damai. Ia bersyukur telah menemukan tempat bernaung, dimana dia tidak akan melontarkan kata sesal._

_Selamanya._

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea from "Promessa", then I mixed it with time skip and reincarnation. Yeah, I'm their shipper both romantic and platonic.


End file.
